Strange Journey Redux Screwup
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Okay let's face it people. Most of us playing Strange Journey for the first time thought that somehow our character would end up with Zelenin. Well...I made this story where the player (you) already is with her before the game starts. There's some twists, some turns, some (okay lots) drama and maybe some angst... but hey that's why it's a Strange Journey. Au OOC Kind of an Insert T
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Journey Redux AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Zelenin and the player were a couple before the start of the game? What if they were married? Well…that changes a few things…and gives a new meaning to** _ **why**_ **Zelenin wanted to become an angel and stay away from Demons. AU OOC)**

"Did you know that you'd be on this mission too?" First Lieutenant Galina Zelenin asked after the crew had been debriefed and everyone was getting to know each other before the official start of the mission where she would be going to the next ship, the Elve with the majority of the science crew.

"Not until the day after you left for it. I was apparently chosen because the other man got into a car wreck and didn't make it and I was the only other one to know two languages fluently and have the required scores." Player said with a small smile as he looked at the smaller woman with the golden blond hair and the cool blue eyes that were equal parts intimidating and alluring.

"We're still…in agreement right? This…will be our last assignment before we 'retire' as it were?" Zelenin asked moving some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear as she stared up at Player who nodded.

"Yes. Then you'll be in America full time right? Aside from vacations back to your homeland whenever you want of course." Player asked making Zelenin smile slightly as she nodded.

"Yes. America…that'd be the best home for us after this is over." Zelenin said her eyes crinkling at the corners to show how truly happy she was and the way they sparkled showed how eager she was for this assignment to be over with so that they could go home.

"Does anyone here know about us or shall I be calling you Lieutenant the entire time?" Player asked smirking slightly and making Zelenin smirk a bit back.

"The only ones who know that we are married to each other are Commander Gore and Arthur because they needed to be informed of it. If no one else notices my wedding band…well that's their fault now isn't it?" Zelenin asked making Player frown a bit and sigh heavily.

"I'm going to get _so_ many write ups and will probably be court-marshalled. You know that right?" Player asked making Zelenin look startled.

"Why? This is our last assignment." Zelenin said staring at Player shocked and worried.

"Because one of the others is going to say something bad about you or something I don't like…and I'm going to break their jaw when I hear em say it." Player said earning a few blinks before Zelenin covered her mouth with one hand to try and stifle her laughter as she looked away from him for a moment to compose himself.

"You're a big strong military man with plenty of training. I'm sure you'll be able to control yourself before you actually punch them." Zelenin said when she finally stopped laughing and turned back to Player who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a married man who knows how beautiful his wife is and is very protective of her and her honor." Player said earning a playful jab in the ribs from the woman.

"Okay Casanova. I'm already wearing your ring and have your last name. You can stop being smooth now." Zelenin said as she moved to his side where she could discreetly lean into his tall muscular frame. The one place she felt safest when she had flashbacks or was tired or occasionally scared. Not that it happened often but she _did_ get scared sometimes. It was perfectly normal after all, even or perhaps especially for members of the military like them.

"Nope. Being smooth and honest and romantic is what got you to date and eventually marry me. If I stop some other Casanova might try to steal you away and I'd be arrested for killing him." Player said grinning down at Zelenin who rolled her eyes but her smile was still on her lips.

"Don't worry. I'm a one man woman. No one will steal you away from me or me from you." Zelenin said before Commander Gore got everyone's attention and told them how everyone needed to get to their proper ships for the mission to begin which caused the couple to frown at that news.

"I love you." Player said pulling Zelenin to an empty side hall as everyone was saying goodbye to their friends or in some rare cases, siblings that were on the ship.

"I love you too." Zelenin said smiling softly and warmly up at Player as she stood on her tip toes. He chuckled a bit and obliged her unspoken wish as he leaned down until he could comfortably, for her at least, hold her waist and kiss her for a long moment on the mouth while she wrapped her slim deceptive arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Just this last mission and we'll be able to go home just like we planned." Player reminded as they pulled away but stayed chest to chest as they smiled at each other, him gently putting her firmly down on her feet so that she wasn't up on the tips of her toes anymore.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy." Zelenin said almost by reflex causing Player to chuckle a bit as he held her waist a little tighter, but not enough to bruise her flawless pale skin.

"I know but we're just planning on leaving the military and starting a family. What kind of enemies would we have as civilians and parents?" Player asked causing Zelenin to smile brighter than the sun but try to hide it as he spoke their dream aloud.

"Anyone or thing that might hurt our baby would be our enemy and neither of us would be inclined to show any mercy." Zelenin pointed out as she buried her face in his chest making him adjust his hold slightly as he out his chin on top of her hair.

"Fair point and I hate to say it… but it's time for you to go. I'll see you soon though." Player said regretfully at the end as he held her for a second longer.

"See you on the other side soldier…I love you." Zelenin said again as she inhaled his scent one last time before leaning up, nearly leaving the floor, and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Galina." Player said pressing a kiss to her head before she left and walked off of the docking bay to get to her ship.

Player swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as he watched his wife board her ship and the docking bay doors closed.

For some reason… he had a _really_ bad feeling about this mission.

That feeling was why he had volunteered after the first guy died.

He had to protect his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Journey Redux AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

As soon as Player came around after the Red Sprite crash landed in the black hole with the far too large and complicated name, he shot to full alert awakeness in an instant.

"What about the other ships?" That was the first question out of the Players mouth as he shot up to a standing position, looking at the other crewmembers who were already conscious and the Commander. Although he noticed that there were barely any members of the crew conscious yet, only two others besides him and the Commander had awoken after the rough landing.

"No word yet on the other ships Crewmember Player. All of us were separated by the wave of energy after breaching the wall." Gore said shaking his head and causing Player's fists to clench as his mouth went a bit dry. No word yet. That meant no word from the Elve, the ship his wife had been on.

No word on his wife.

"Sir! Permission to launch a search operation in my Demonica?" Player asked snapping off a text book American salute as he stared at the commander who sighed heavily at this and shook his head in the negative.

"Negative Player. I will repeat that for you. That is a negative on the search operation." Gore said causing Players eyes to widen a bit at the refusal. That went against everything he knew about making sure his comrades were alive, and against his desire to protect his wife who was on a crashed ship in unknown condition in a strange land they knew nothing about!

"But sir!" Player protested this, ready to get into his Demonica and out there to find his wife, even if it meant going against orders. The rest of the crews as well, but the one he was most focused on was his wife at the moment. She was _always_ his main priority. He had to make sure she was okay, or as okay as one can be after a crash landing not what she claimed would be an alternate dimension.

"That is still a negative soldier!" Gore barked making Player clench his fist harder but his face dropped into a blank mask that he often used when he was given orders that he _had_ to follow but he didn't like or agree with.

"I understand that you want to search for them and leave no man behind, I really do soldier, and I understand that you want to search for _her_ in particular. However until we can ascertain as to where we landed and what our situation is, much less any of the other ships, we will not be sending out any search or rescue operations. Not until we're sure that there _is_ someone to find and rescue." Gore said making Player frown a little heavier but not say anything as the Commander sighed a little and stepped closer, his face softening a little in understanding and a bit of sympathy.

"I know you want to find your wife Crewmember Player. I really do understand that. I'm a married man myself but we are in the middle of uncertain and likely _hostile_ territory with no ways of checking to see where her ship landed or even what condition it is in, much less the condition of those that had been onboard. I understand that you're worried about her and want to make sure she is safe and alive, I really do get that soldier. But you have to remember that she is one of Russia's leading military scientists and she doesn't skimp out on the physical side of things either." Gore said seeing the desperation and anger in the Players eyes and wanting to reassure Player that Zelenin and her crew were likely alright. They had just landed further away most likely and as soon as the operations and monitor teams were up they could send out signals and get in touch with the others so that they could coordinate everyone.

"You know what kind of skills are needed to be even _looked_ at for this assignment. Her aim with a standard issue gun was in the top five percentage of all of Russia's forces, her physical combat scores were near perfect marks across the board, and your wife could probably come up with at _least_ five different ways to kill me and make it look like natural causes just with whatever we have on hand in the lab. Not to mention that despite those impressive traits and scores… she was chosen for this assignment as a _scientist_." Gore said stressing that last word as he stood close to Player so that none of the other awake members of the crew could overhear their conversation.

"That means that she is probably one of, if not _the_ , smartest people on this mission. If anyone would survive a crash-landing in an alternate dimension, it would probably be her with or without her crew to back her up. She isn't alone however as she has all of the Elve personal to watch her back. So focus on our situation in the here and now. When we get in contact with the Elve and understand our circumstances a little more…then I'll see about getting you over there to check on her." Gore said causing Player to slowly nod in understanding. Gore was right, Zelenin had been chosen for her scientific achievements and brilliant mind, not for her combat prowess although she certainly didn't lack in that.

If anyone could live through this then it would be her.

"As long as they only keep their gaze to her back instead of somewhere else." Player said with a small growl earning a small snort and a slap n the back from the Commander.

"That's the idea. Not get your head on as a soldier and focus on our current predicament. We'll find the rest of the ships and their crews, do our mission, and then get out of here. My wife and kids will be waiting at home for me and this is my last assignment before I'm discharged with honors." Gore said grinning slightly and making Player nod and smile slightly as well.

"I'm not planning on re-enlisting after this either sir. I'll focus on our current situation and try to keep my emotions in check." Player said making Gore grin again.

"If you're in my home state stop by sometime and I'll buy you both a beer. The Missus would love to meet and talk with the Lieutenant about being military women and the kids love hearing about assignments." Gore said earning a smile and nod from Player who wondered what that would be like.

Just relaxing with a former Commander and telling his kids stories about some exciting assignments while his wife happily talked with another military woman, maybe by that point they'd have one of their own to play with the Commanders kids. Or maybe their kid would still be little and stay close to it's mommy and daddy? Maybe the baby wouldn't be born yet and instead of talking over military things, his wife would be talking with the Commanders about baby things or pregnancy things while her stomach was extended?

Zelenin already looked beyond beautiful normally, but she would probably look even better while she's pregnant with their child or children. Player came from a family that usually had twins or triplets, and Zelinin's family had quadruplets within the last generation. There was a decent chance that they'd end up with twins or triplets of their own.

"I'll remember that and take you up on the beer sir. I never say no to a free drink and I think Galina would have fun talking with another woman who's served." Player finally said earning a nod from the Commander.

"I hear that now let's work on waking the rest of these lazy bums up and get to the real work. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish and get home." Gore said looking at the rest of the crew still knocked out and about from the crash and a few hitting their heads on something.

Looking at his downed comrades and remembering some of the pranks the rookies had pulled n each other during training… Player felt a mischievous grin creep up onto his face.

Commander Gore said that they had to wake the others up. Not _how_ to do it. Besides they were all military men and women on an assignment in unknown territory.

They should stay on their toes.

"Sir yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Journey Redux AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'm so glad to see you." Player said when he was captured by an invisible enemy and taken to a room that was locked, only to find that his lovely wife was there as well. He had been looking for her ever since they started exploring the sectors they came across.

"Not as happy as I am to see you. I've been praying and wishing for you to come and get me ever since the demons first brought me and the crew here." Zelenin said burying her face into her husbands chest and beginning to sob into his Demonica. She was so happy and relieved to see him alive and a bit bruised and scratched but in much better condition than the rest of the Elve crew were. It took her a few minutes of him rubbing her back or stroking her hair for her to collect herself again.

"What about the rest of the ships? What's been happening for these last two months?" Zelenin asked even though she never moved away from his protective embrace, causing him to sigh as he filled her in on everything.

To say she was upset at the loss of the Commander, and displeased over them using Demons in their fights, was an understatement. Although she quickly tolerated the demon usage when Player mentioned how he would probably be dead if he hadn't had the demons help.

"Well none of that matters at the moment because I'm here now and I'm going to get you out of this. I promise. Me and you are going back to the Red Sprite together." Player said holding her close and wishing he could take his Demonica off so that he could kiss her.

"Not just us." Zelenin murmured into his chest and making him nod as he held her a bit tighter adjusting his grip slightly.

"Right us and the rest of the crewmembers alive." Player agreed earning a sigh from Zelenin who gave him a small smile as she pulled away from him a little.

"That's not what I meant-no let him go!" Zelenin began only to change her words halfway through when some demons escorted Player from the room to talk to Mithrias personally.

"Galina! I'm coming back for you! I promise! I'm going to come back and save you!" Player yelled as he was forced away from his wife and out of the room while she struggled to get to him, but cowered away a bit when one of the demons fired a blast of lightning that nearly hit her.

"I love you!" Player yelled to Zelenin causing her to have small tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I love you too! Don't you die on me! Ne umiray na menya, kogda ty budesh' ottsom!" Zelenin was yelling in Russian at the end, despite knowing that her husband only knew the basics and curse words of the language. Largely because she had taught him the basics and curses.

"I won't die! I'll come back and get you out of here! I promise!" Player yelled back before the door closed, not understanding what his wife had said but resolving that he would get the answer from her whenever they were safely aboard the Red Sprite. Either that or he would get curious before the rescue mission and try to look it up or ask another of the Russian soldiers about it. Here's hoping that he didn't mangle the words when they came out of his mouth later.

When he was back on the ship with the demon tyrants ultimatum, he was already planning how best to get back to his wife and free her from that room and just how badly he was going to destroy that tyrant for tormenting his beautiful blond.

"Of course the one with the stick up her ass is the one who lives. Bet the demons are enjoying their first human woman." One of the other strike team members said with a snicker, earning disgusted looks from everyone else.

"Dude that's sick." Jiménez said pulling a face as well at that thought while Player clenched his fists.

"Oh you were all thinking it! Besides I bet I'm not the only guy here who thought of making the Lieutenant scream their name!" The guy said earning a few guilty looks from the others, not counting Jiménez and Player.

"Shut up now." Player said his gaze dark and dangerous as he glared at the other Strike member.

"Aw don't worry man. If I score with her I'll tell you all about how hot the Ice Queen is in bed." The man said digging his grave deeper as he grinned at Player, moving as if to slap the other man on the back.

"Ouch. I think you just broke his jaw." Jiménez said with a whistle while Terry gave a sympathetic wince as the idiot hit the floor.

"Problem with that?" Player asked his voice a growl and his Demonica glowing a bit as he tried to keep from summoning his demons to have some fun with the idiot as well. No one spoke about his wife like that near him and got away with it.

"Nope. Was going to do the same myself but you beat me to it. You don't talk about a woman, especially a superior officer like that. Even I know that." Jiménez said holding his hands up defensively as he stepped back from Player a bit just in case.

"Due to concerns over what was just implied by Crewmember David… all female crewmembers will be bunking together in the East bunk. The males will be in the West bunk, and the married couple will be together in the Lieutenant's room." Arthur said earning shocked and confused looks from most of the crew at the mention of a married couple.

"A married couple? Will the Lieutenant be alright with them using her room?" Williams asked confused and worried about that.

"As she is the one using the room then there is no reason for her to be upset." Arthur said making Player nod his head a bit while the rest of the crew looked shocked.

"Zelenin is married?" That was Jiménez asking the question and earning an affirmative from Arthur.

"Yes, she uses her maiden name while she is still enlisted. That is why this is her and her husbands last assignment. After this they both have informed their superiors that they were not re-enlisting so that they could live together in America under her married name." Arthur said but said no more on the subject as they got together the two teams for the rescue mission. The distraction team, and the actual rescue team.

Of course Player was going to be the leader of the Rescue team.

He had promised his wife after all.


End file.
